maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
MADvent Calendar
Premise of Segment The MADvent Calendar is a series of funny and ridiculous pop culture events that happened recently. This becomes the new cold opening for the show in MAD Season 3 and it possibly replaced the previous cold opening, MAD News. The segment begins with the announcer saying a random excuse for missing events that happened the past week. Then he says two real events resulting or causing into two fake events and the last event is about a person or thing have a bad experience that leads into the Opening Scene. It also has the days of the week and time. List of Segment Appearances 'Season 3' *(Episode 53) The MADvent Calendar announces that if you've been stuck on an alien planet for the past week, here are some MAD moments you may have missed: **On Friday, 10:30 PM, people who went to see the opening of ''the Avengers'' (2012 film) finally go home after making sure there were no more scenes after the credits. **On Tuesday, 4:00 PM, the woman accused of overtanning (Patricia Krentcil) turns out to be the robot from Hugo. **On Saturday, 2:15 AM, Will Smith has a fever dream that looks something like this. (MAD Opening Scene) *(Episode 54) The MADvent Calendar announces that if you've been living in an undersea cave for the past week, here are some MAD moments you may have missed: **On Monday, 11:30 AM, Britney Spears and Demi Lovato become ''X Factor'' judges, replacing Paula Abdul and Nicole Scherzinger who become X-Men. **On Saturday, 7:15 PM, in support of Jordin Sparks' anti texting and driving campaign, Alfred E. Neuman does a cover of "Texty & I Know It". **On Tuesday, 3:10 PM, the man in Edvard Munch's "the Scream" screams even louder after seeing this. (MAD Opening Scene) *(Episode 55) The MADvent Calendar announces that if you've been lost in the desert for the past week, here are some MAD moments you may have missed: **On Saturday, 3:00 PM, Mark Zuckerberg gets married to his hoodie jacket. **On Sunday, 6:45 PM, scientists warn that you could go blind watching the solar eclipse, and by that, they mean the movie, [[Twilight|''the Twilight Saga: Eclipse.]] **On Sunday, 11:00 PM, the MTV Movie Awards give their top prize to a film that looks nothing like this. (MAD Opening Scene) *('Episode 56) The MADvent Calendar announces that if you've been in bed with the flu for the past week, here are some MAD moments you may have missed: **On Friday, 11:00 AM, Star Wars turns 35 years old or 912 in Wookie years. **On Wednesday, 2:30 PM, the trailer for the movie, the Great Gatsby, premieres with a typo, making it "the Great Goatsby." **On Sunday, 9:00 AM, dads everywhere open Father's Day gifts that are just as cheap as this. (MAD Opening Scene) *(Episode 57) The MADvent Calendar announces that if you've been in a staring contest for the past week, here are some MAD moments you may have missed: **On Wednesday, 10:30 AM, Pixar's new film, Brave, marks their first movie with a female star, but the summer's 9th movie with an archer in it. **On Tuesday, 6:00 PM, when New York's mayor bans soda cups over 16 ounces (oz), the movie theaters switched to the metric system. **On Monday, 8:45 PM, Justin Bieber smacks his head into the glass trying to catch this. (MAD Opening Scene) *(Episode 58) The MADvent Calendar announces that if you've been ________ for the past week, here are some MAD moments you may have missed: ** ** ** *(Episode 59) The MADvent Calendar announces that if you've been ________ for the past week, here are some MAD moments you may have missed: ** ** ** *(Episode 60) The MADvent Calendar announces that if you've been ________ for the past week, here are some MAD moments you may have missed: ** ** ** *([[Unknown Season 3 Episode|Episode 61') The MADvent Calendar announces that if you've been ________ for the past week, here are some MAD moments you may have missed: ** ** ** Trivia *Alfred E. Neuman's title "Texty & I Know It" (from '''Episode 54') is a reference to LMFAO's song "Sexy & I Know It." *In Episode 57, the archers besides Brave's Princess Merida after the announcer announces that Brave is summer's 59th movie with an archer in it are: **Hawkeye (''the Avengers'' (2012 film)) **Green Arrow **Katniss Everdeen (the Hunger Games) **Man *In Episode 53, The news about the Avengers movie (from the top) is a reference to how every movie about the Avengers separately (Thor, Iron Man, Hulk and Captain America) all show short scenes as sneak peeks for the Avengers movie. *The Hulk's animation looks similar to the one from [[Avenger Time|'Avenger Time']]. Category:Segments Category:Recurring Segments Category:Transcripts